Catheter securing devices provide a very useful function in immobilizing the catheter tube after insertion of the catheter. Normally these devices secure the catheter to a limb in close proximity to the insertion point of the catheter to provide an immobilizing function to enable a patient some additional degree of mobility with the catheter inserted. In addition to the immobilizing function, the catheter securing device also must provide a certain degree of comfort to the patients since these devices are normally attached for some length of time.
An example of a catheter securing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863 issued to Kaplan et al. The Kaplan device illustrates a strap that is operable to be secured around the limb and having a secondary strap attached thereto for wrapping about the catheter tube. The secondary strap has a Velcro-type material attached thereto for mating with a second Velcro-type material disposed on the surface of the primary strap wrapped about the limb. The secondary strap wraps about the catheter tube and loops back through a metal ring. This metal ring allows the secondary strap to be tightened around the catheter over a large portion of the circumference thereof. However, a portion of the catheter tube is disposed adjacent the opening of the metal ring thereby exhibiting a tendency to "pinch" the catheter tube. As the secondary strap is tightened around the catheter tube, the catheter tube tends to bulge through the metal ring thereby increasing the pinching effect.
In view of the prior art, there exists a need for a catheter tube securing apparatus that firmly holds the catheter tube in place with uniform restriction about the entire circumference of the tube.